


Insert Hungry Days

by roommes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-11-24 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roommes/pseuds/roommes
Summary: AU High School setting re-imagined for you and your favourite One Piece characters, because the Hungry Days commercial left me needing more.[OPEN & Taking Requests!]





	1. Author's NOte

**Author's Notes:**

  1. This will mostly be re-imagined in a Japanese High School setting, because it's easier for me to get reference from all the high school anime/manga I've watched and read.
  2. There are some characters in the Hungry Days commercial who were re-imagined as students, which felt a little odd to me (e.g. Whitebeard), whom I would most likely promote them to a more senior position (such as a teacher, parent etc.) because them being on the same level as the other younger characters is just too weird.
  3. I accept requests to write a new character or continue a scenario that I have written, but please be patient with me as I would need to sketch out the settings. Feel free to leave a comment on this chapter for your requests. :) 
  4. Each story should be at least 1,000 words long, and as gender-neutral as possible unless the gender is necessary to develop the story.
  5. (F/N) stands for 'First Name' and (L/N) stands for 'Last Name'.


	2. Luffy #1

It had all started on a very normal day. Your alarm clock blaring, you snoozing the alarm until you had overslept, you brushing your teeth in record speed, you running out of the house and towards the high school that was only a 15-minute run away; nothing out of the ordinary for you.

You managed to pass the school's main gate with two minutes to spare. The student on duty as a gatekeeper nodded at you, as you grinned at him, flashing a victory sign.

In the distance, you faintly heard a boy scream, “Get out of the way!”

Before you could react, you felt someone colliding into you from the back, causing you to fly forward onto the neatly manicured lawn before you. The school bell rang, signalling the start of school, and you heard the main gates creak close, along with the yells from the other students who didn’t manage to make it in time. You spat out the grass that managed to land in your mouth, pushing yourself up into a seating position. Thankfully, you were mostly uninjured, just a few scratches on your palms and knees. You turned to glare at the culprit, a black-haired boy with a strange straw hat around the back of his neck. The boy sat up, and when he saw you glaring at him, instead of apologising, he broke into a megawatt smile.

“Shishi, thanks for catching me,” he said.

“You could’ve killed me,” you accused, which only caused him to grin wider. Was his face made out of rubber? How did his smile get even wider than before?

“You’re so funny. I’m Monkey D. Luffy from 1-C. You?”

You stood up, dusting the grass blades off your uniform. “(L/N) (F/N) from 1-D.”

That was how you met the infamous Monkey D. Luffy, notorious for traumatising the cafeteria ladies, and being a nuisance to all of the teachers (well, almost all of the teachers). Yet, he was also a wildly popular student who was well-liked by many, with his infectious energy and positivity that made one feel lucky to be his friend. He also had a tendency for strange unexplainable behaviour that seemed to go against social norms, because two days later since that fateful morning, he arrived at your desk during lunchtime, kicked the student who sat in front of you off his chair, and promptly sat down in that chair.

“Makino made me lunch,” he declared as he placed his lunchbox on your table. The lunchbox was so big that it took up all of the space on your table. “I told her I wanted to have lunch with you and she made me this.”

Your friends stared at Luffy, then back at you. They knew about that morning but didn't know that you were 'close' enough to have lunch with Luffy. In fact, neither did you. You shrugged, equally confused, and signalled for them to leave without you. “Erm, Luffy? What are you doing here?”

“Having lunch with you.”

The way Luffy replied, was so matter-of-fact that you wondered if he realised that (1) you have a lunch clique that you usually have lunch with, (2) you were actually looking forward to going to the cafeteria because today is Taco Tuesday and you love tacos, and (3) you didn’t bring any packed lunch to lunch in with him. You were about to voice this out, when he passed a set of chopsticks to you and opened the lid of his enormous lunchbox. Your eyes widened at the spread within the lunchbox. It was a well-balanced lunch, filled to the brim with meat, vegetables and rice, and arranged in a manner that it looked like it came out of a restaurant. In fact, it looked so good that you completely forgot about Taco Tuesdays.

“Whaaaat! I told Makino not to add any vegetables!” Luffy complained as he picked up a broccoli. He glanced at the window briefly, and you watched in horror as he skilfully flicked the vegetable outside.

“Luffy!” You shouted, and he stared at you, puzzled. “Don’t do that. I’ll eat it if you don’t want that.”

“Okay!” He replied cheerfully, and he pushed another broccoli towards your lips, attempting to prod it open. Your face flushed. Luffy was just a friend, and him feeding you seemed a bit too intimate for just friends. Not to mention, your classmates around you might get the wrong idea too. But the broccoli was already right in front of your mouth, and it really did smell so good. All you had to do was to open your mouth.

So you did, as Luffy gently placed the broccoli inside your mouth. You felt the sauce hit your taste buds, and you sighed in pleasure as the delicious taste exploded all over your mouth. Luffy laughed at your reaction.

“Makino is awesome, isn’t she?”

You nodded, taking your time to chew the broccoli and savouring the gravy. This was _so much_ better than Taco Tuesday. “Please thank her for me, for this delicious meal.”

"You can thank her yourself. She said she wanted to meet you.”

You blinked. “Huh? Why?”

“Because I told her I like you. So she said she wanted to meet you.”

You froze. If you were still chewing that broccoli, you would have choked on it too. Luffy continued feasting on the meat in the lunchbox, completely unaware of what he had just said. You heard a few whisperings behind you, and you started to panic.

“_Luffy_,” you hissed. “What are you talking about?”

“Hmm? I said I told her I like you, so she said-“

“_I know what you said!_” You whispered frantically, as you covered his mouth with your hand. “Don’t you think you’re too loud?”

Luffy shook his head, and you finally understood why you always caught his close friends knocking him on his head and calling him a block of wood. Because that was exactly what you were tempted to do right now.

“Did I say something wrong?”

The sudden change in Luffy’s voice surprised you. The usual boisterous confidence in his words now sounded like a timid shyness, and it made you feel both guilty and… oddly protective. You shook your head furiously. “No, no, it’s nothing like that,” you said gently, as you removed your hand around his mouth.

His voice remained soft as he continued, “Nami said that I was definitely going to screw this up. Did I screw this up, (F/N)?”

“What? No!” You protested, trying your best to push down the urge to give the boy a tight hug. How did anyone say no to that face?

“So will you come meet Makino with me?” Luffy asked, the kicked puppy look disappearing instantly, replaced with his usual bright smile that made his eyes twinkle. “_Please,_ (F/N)? I want you to meet her and all my friends, and Ace and Sab-“

“Woah, slow down Luffy. One step at a time, so yeah I will meet Makino with you.”

You don’t exactly understand how it all happened, or why you found yourself agreeing to meet with Luffy’s mother (or maternal figure), but the smile on Luffy’s face after you said yes, made you feel that it was all worth it.


	3. Zoro #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Zoro gets defeated by Mihawk. :P

You hated this. No matter how many times it happened, you still hated it. It was annoying and irresponsible, and you were _not his mother for goodness sake_! When you found Roronoa Zoro asleep on the rooftop of the main school building, you marched straight up to him and kicked him hard in the ribs.

“You piece of- Arrogant pompous lazy oaf!” You yelled out, as he curled on his side, clutching the spot you had kicked. “Why do you even bother joining the kendo club when _YOU DON’T EVEN ATTEND PRACTICE_?”

“Urgh, such a pain,” you heard him mumble, earning himself another kick. “That hurts, you crazy witch,” he yelled back at you, sitting up and shooting you a glare that did not faze you.

“I wouldn’t be a crazy witch if you just attended practice for once!”

“Why should I attend practice when there is no one worth sparring against?”

This time, you removed your shoe and threw it at his face. It hit him right between the eyes, and he flinched, the shoe bouncing off his face and landing in front of him.

This was Roronoa Zoro, the best kendo student in the school and region. He was only a first year, but he could easily overpower the second-years and third-years, and he would have been Captain too if he had not started skipping out on practice after the first week of school. You used to look up to him, had a crush on him even, and you applied to be the manager of the kendo club because you wanted to be near him. To find out that your idol was actually a sloth who thought himself too good to practice, it _infuriated_ you. Nevertheless, a duty was a duty, and you were still the manager of the kendo club. That meant having to kick Zoro to practice no matter how much you detested it.

“You don’t even have to spar against anyone. You can just practice on your own so please, _please_ won’t you just attend practice?” You begged him. “What must I do to make you go?”

“How about not kicking me and throwing things in my face for one?”

“I wouldn’t have to do that _if you weren’t so full of yourself_!” You closed your eyes and mentally counted to ten, reminding yourself to remain calm. He may drive you crazy but you know losing your temper was not going to help, although technically you already did… and attacked him too.

When you opened your eyes, you realised his face was mere inches apart and you stumbled back in shock, tripping over your feet and landing on your butt.

“Anything?" He asked. "You would do _anything_ to make me go to practice?”

You gulped. You knew it was a bad idea but maybe… you were a little desperate. You nodded your head, and the swordsman grinned (making your heart skip a beat). He picked his school bag up from the floor and slung it over his shoulder.

“Cool. Now follow me,” he instructed, and without waiting for you, he left.

You have noticed him enough to know that his usual pace was a lot faster than the current pace he chose so you could walk beside him leisurely. When you asked him where he was taking you, he just hummed in response. When you asked if he was going to practice after taking you to wherever the place was, he frowned but didn't respond. You followed him down several streets. Half an hour later, you realised that he was leading you in circles when you realised that you had passed the same stretch of shops again. It wasn’t until you heard him mumble under his breath, that you realised he was hopelessly lost.

You decided to voice out your concerns. “Zoro, are you lost?”

“No!” he protested, “The curry shop must have moved.”

“What’s the name of this curry shop?”

“Coco Curry.”

You were stunned. You were also positive that the two of you passed that curry store at least _thrice_. You remembered a rumour that Roronoa Zoro’s notorious record of being late for school every day was because he could not remember the route to school, and you began to believe that the rumour was not so baseless after all.

As Zoro started to head towards the wrong direction again, you reached out to grab his arm. “Coco Curry is _this_ way,” you corrected him and dragged him towards the right street.

Finally, under your guidance, the both of you reached your destination and the waitress sat you both in a booth. There was a 1-for-1 promotion on Zoro’s favourite curry dish, which was also the reason why he wanted you to come with him. As you watched him wolf down his portion, and proceeded to finish the portion that you couldn’t finish (it was a monster serving), you couldn’t help a smile on your face. Maybe being a manager of the kendo club wasn’t that bad after all, because how else would you be able to share a casual meal with the legendary Roronoa Zoro?

_Burrrrrrp._

Zoro’s rude burp burst your bubble of happiness and you scowled at his lack of manners. Zoro downed the glass of Sprite and let out a content sigh. "Damn, that was so good."

It was the first time you ever saw him smile like that. It was so simple and carefree, and it made him look so young and boyish, completely in contrast to his reputation of being grumpy and unapproachable. You fought the blush that threatened to break out over your face. Why did he have to be so adorable?

You must have failed in containing your blush because Zoro's smile became a smirk, as he said, "Is there something wrong, (F/N)?"

"W-w-what, no! I mean, yes! Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

The smile vanished from his face. "That again," he grumbled. "Don't you ever get sick of that?"

"I am the manager of the kendo club, and I take my responsibilities seriously. You on the other hand have a lot to learn about responsibility."

"Yeah, about that," he said, leaning back into his chair and crossing his arms. "Why did you decide to be the manager of the kendo club? The way I see it, you don't look like you're interested in kendo at all. So why the kendo club?"

You flushed again. What sort of question is that? How were you supposed to answer that? You couldn't possibly say that it was because of him and his graceful strokes of the bamboo sword that attracted you. He would think you were a stalker!

"I-" you started, but your mind remained blank as you struggled to respond.

"Well, whatever," Zoro said. "Anyway we should do this more often."

Your eyes widened. Is Zoro asking you out… on a date? No, you mentally shook your head. He only asked you out because your appetite was smaller than him and he could have your share. Yes, there was no way he would be interested in you. Heck, he didn't even know about your crush, and he would never know.

"By the way, (F/N), you're paying."

Your jaw dropped as Zoro grinned mischievously to you. While you had been rationalising his words in your head, Zoro had already stood up and was on his way out of the restaurant. You stood up in horror as you yelled at his retreating back.

"Then you better start attending practice!"


	4. Law #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a biology retard so if I made a biology-related mistake, please pardon me.

You opened your eyes groggily. You were feeling anemic during the second period of school, and you had excused yourself to the infirmary. You didn't remember shutting your eyes, but you must have subconsciously, and even fell into a sleep. You also didn't remember drawing the curtains but there it was, reducing the glare of the sun rays that would otherwise fall on your face.

"Your haemoglobin level is two points lower than usual, (F/N)-ya. That's a record low. Are you taking your iron pills regularly?"

You pushed yourself up slowly, waiting for your vision to clear. The voice belonged to Tragalgar Law, a third year student who spent more time in the infirmary than his own classroom. The only reason why the school decided to close one eye to his behaviour, was because he was the top student of his cohort and had already secured a place in one of the top universities as a Medicine student.

"Good morning, Senpai," you greeted.

Because of your anemic condition, you also spent a considerable amount of time in the infirmary, which was how you had met Law. Because you often missed classes from feeling faint, your grades would have deteriorated too if it wasn't for Law. In exchange for letting him prod and examine your health, he agreed to tutor you for the classes you had missed. You wouldn't say Law was the most patient tutor, but he did know a lot, and he would still explain anything to you, no matter how stupid the question was.

"It's lunch time already, (F/N)-ya."

"Oh, is it?" You laughed sheepishly. Law frowned at your nonchalance.

"Did you take your iron pills this morning?"

"I might have missed it this morning. I overslept."

The truth was, your condition had been very stable for the past few weeks, that you found lesser and lesser reasons to go to the infirmary, which in turn meant spending lesser time with Law.

Law, despite his antisocial and condescending behaviour, was one of the famously good-looking third years, and he easily had both juniors and seniors eyecandying him. You didn't deny his good looks, but it was more of his dedicated effort to become a distinguished doctor that attracted you. Because you spent so much time in the infirmary, you were privy to the amount of time he had invested in reading up medicinal journals and news, and if you asked him about it, he will enter into a passionate one-sided discussion on any medical conditions. And that was how you had started crushing on him.

Law being in his third year also meant this would be the last year you had with him. You knew with his character, the two of you were most likely to lose contact after he graduated, and you didn't want that.

Of course you couldn't tell him you wanted to induce your condition so you could spend a little more time with him.

"You could've taken it during class. If you had forgotten to bring it, I bet Dr Marco has some extras somewhere. So what's the real reason, (F/N)-ya?"

You didn't know how a genius like him could be so incredibly dense sometimes. In fact, you didn't even know if he had already found out about your little crush on him, but the way he stood beside your bed, with his arms crossed and a frown on his face that looked as if he was trying to intimidate you into telling the truth- yeah, he didn't know.

"Dr. Marco wasn't in this morning," you lied, hoping that the school doctor wasn't eavesdropping on your conversation.

"Nice try, (F/N)-ya. Tell me the truth."

You sighed dramatically. "Since you're so smart, why don't you figure it out yourself?"

Law's frown deepened. "Is that a challenge?"

You shrugged, deciding to ignore him. You contemplated telling him the truth because what if he felt the same way towards you? At least you could experience being a couple with him while he's still a high-schooler, but you thought the odds of that happening were too low. Plus, you kinda hoped he would stress over this problem for a while. At least it meant he would be thinking of you.

For the next few days, you had to report to the infirmary because Law wanted to monitor your condition. You watched as Law pricked your finger for another blood test. He had been doing a lot of blood tests lately too, and he had reduced to pricking your finger, so he wouldn't had to take too much of your blood. That attracted the school doctor's attention too, and said doctor walked in as Law examined the blood sample under the microscope.

"Another blood test, Law?" Dr Marco asked, and you didn't miss the amused glint in his eye.

"It's a necessary test," Law replied, his eye not leaving the microscope.

"I noted that your recent results suggest a stable trend yoi."

"I want to make sure the stability is not a lucky outlier I had stumbled across."

Dr Marco sighed, and he looked at you, making you shift uneasily under his look. "Don't you think," he said, "you're a little fixated on this patient?"

You blushed and quickly looked down, trying to hide your redness behind your hair.

"T-There isn't any other patient worth looking into." You noticed that Law's voice wavered from his usual confidence and you felt hope blossoming within your chest.

"I beg to differ yoi. There's Portgas D. Ace with his chronic narcolepsy, Jewelry Bonney with her food binges-"

"I'm not interested."

"Ah, so you admit that you're interested in (F/N)?"

Your face shot up, incredulous that Dr Marco low key tried to matchmake you. Later, you would find out from the doctor that he was getting tired of Law hogging his equipment for the sake of 'investigating his patient'.

You expected Law to reply but he seemed to have glued his eye to the microscope as he stubbornly refused to look up. You did notice that his neck looked relatively redder than usual.

"M-Marco Sensei, please don't joke about things like these," you said, trying to distract from the awkwardness that befell upon you both, thanks to the doctor's words.

Dr Marco smiled. "As a doctor, Law," he continued. "Not only do you have to be honest with your patients, you also have to be honest with yourself yoi. If you continue to delude yourself, you are deluding your patients too." With a pat on Law's head, the doctor left.

An awkward silence hung between the two of you. You wanted to say something, but you didn't know what to say.

"I figured out why you didn't take your pills that morning," Law suddenly said, and you jumped slightly at how loud his voice was. He finally looked up from the microscope, but did not look at you. His long fingers started to play with the plate that contained a sample of your blood.

Your heart started racing and you could only manage out a "oh" in response.

"I have to admit it wasn't me who solved it. Emotional and psychological well-being is not my forte."

"Oh," you said again. "Who solved it then?"

"Penguin."

"Oh," you found yourself saying for the third time. You tried to force yourself to say something else to lighten the mood but could not think of what to say. You didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"I don't dislike you," Law eventually confessed, which wasn't that bad but it also wasn't quite the words you wanted to hear. "But I would like to focus on my studies."

You nodded your head. You realised you weren't completely surprised by his words, and a strange sense of relief came over you.

"I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. I still look up to you, Senpai."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one who looks up to me. Bepo never fails to remind me of that fact every other day."

You weren't exactly thrilled to be put on the same level as Bepo, but Bepo _was_ one of the closest person to Law, and not to mention Law had a very obvious soft spot for Bepo. It wasn't the best arrangement but it was still significant progress. You vowed to yourself, by the end of the year, you would make your feelings clear and would ask Law out properly.


	5. Luffy #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Zenlover & Lani0108 <3

Your fingers flew deftly across the paper, your head occasionally popping up to observe the subject of your drawing, before you would resume the sketches with renewed creativity flowing freely through your veins. 

It all started when the Art Club decided to leave the comfort of the art room to try sketching the everyday occurrences around the school. That day you had passed by the school’s stadium, where many sports clubs were currently holding their practices. You didn’t sketch anything great that afternoon, but a particular student had caught your eye and somehow lingered in your mind. The next day, during one of the more boring classes that you found you couldn’t pay attention to, your fingers subconsciously sketched that student from your memory. You found yourself surprisingly enjoying the sketches, and soon your exercise book was filled with sketches of that student.

You found out that the student was a second year by the name of Portgas D. Ace, the prodigy of the soccer club. You heard from your friends that he was asked to be the captain of the soccer club after the current third year captain had stepped down, but he had refused although nobody truly knew why.

Regardless, you found him to be an excellent muse for your drawings, and sketching him constantly had improved your art skills. You had also never spoken to him as you never found the need to, preferring to observe him from afar.

It was just another afternoon, you sitting at a little private corner of the field far enough to not disturb any practices but near enough for you to observe Ace’s form. What you hadn’t expect was a sudden “BOO” from behind you, and you let out a scream, throwing your sketchbook up in the air in fright. You spun around and Monkey D. Luffy was grinning back at you.

“(F/N), what are you doing?” he asked, ignoring the fact that he had made you scream and now the whole soccer club was looking at you. Your face flushed.

You were about to return the question to Luffy before you realised that Luffy was also part of the soccer club. He continued to stare at you with his usual megawatt smile, waiting patiently for your reply. As you scrambled for a worthy explanation in your head, said subject of your drawings came jogging over towards the two of you. 

“Luffy! You’re late!” Ace scolded, crossing his arms across his chest.

You had always watched Ace from afar and now that he was this close, you realised that you had been getting his jaw wrong. Moreover, you hadn’t realised that he had freckles littering across his cheeks too! That was… actually really cute. You felt the urge to start correcting all your sketches and you looked down onto your lap at your sketchbook.

Except that Luffy had scared you earlier and you had flung your sketchbook away. It was now right at Ace’s feet and _ he was picking it up right now _. You let out an embarrassed squeak and lunged forward to grab it from his hands, but Ace’s reflexes were a lot quicker than yours. He lifted it out of your reach and you fell face forward onto the grass instead.

“I know you’ve been watching us for a while and I always thought it’s ‘cause of Luffy,” Ace remarked, as he started to flip through your sketchbook. “But today Luffy’s late and you’re still here-“

Ace stopped halfway and you guessed that he had saw the pages where you had sketched him. Some of the sketches you had done of him were more of studying the anatomy of his body, but there were a few that you had indulgently drawn his face. You weren’t sure if it looked like him, but judging from Ace’s silence, he must have figured out that he was the subject. You wished that you could dig a hole and bury yourself in it.

Luffy bounced over to Ace, peeking over his shoulder at the sketchbook. His eyes grew wide and he turned to you, “Wow (F/N)! Is this Ace? It really looks like him!”

“No, it doesn’t,” Ace countered although his voice didn’t sound as certain. “My hair isn’t that wavy and my eyes ain’t that big. Plus she missed out my freckles.”

Luffy took the sketchbook from Ace and started scrutinising your drawings. “No, I’m sure it’s you. Look at this! It doesn’t have a head but it sure looks like your body.”

Luffy’s comment made the older boy flush bright red. “W-whatever. You’re late, Luffy! Get changed and you owe me ten laps around the stadium!”

“_ Ten laps _?! That’s 8 kilometres!”

“That’s your punishment for being late,” Ace replied coolly as he flicked Luffy on the forehead, before jogging back to the rest of the club to continue their practice. You noted that although Ace wasn’t the captain officially, he acted very much like one.

Luffy stuck his tongue out at the senior’s back although Ace didn’t catch it. He closed the sketchbook and returned it to you. You accepted it gratefully, clutching it close to your chest and reminding yourself to be a lot more careful with it. An artist’s sketchbook is like a diary and is very, _ very _ personal.

“So you like drawing Ace, huh?”

Luffy’s tone surprised you and you realised that he was pouting. You remembered a few weeks ago that he had unceremoniously declared that he liked you over lunch and that his mother wanted to meet you, although the latter somehow hadn’t materialise yet. 

“Nami sometimes asks about Ace and she said he’s a lot cooler than me but I don’t see it. But she also said it’s a girl’s thing and it’s something I won’t understand. Ace is more of your type too, right?”

If you understood Luffy’s ramblings correctly, you would guess that Luffy was jealous. The thought of a jealous Luffy was adorable and you found yourself giggling. “Ace is not my type, Luffy. I just think he’s very fun to draw.”

“Why?” Luffy started to whine. “I can be fun to draw too. Why don’t you draw me?”

“Sure, I can draw you.”

Luffy blinked once before he beamed at you and you felt like you were momentarily blinded by his smile again. Suddenly he leaned in towards you, making your heart accelerate as the distance between your faces lessened. His lips landed softly on yours. It was a short peck, and it disappeared as fast as it had happened. 

Luffy was still grinning and he said, “It’s a promise then, (F/N)!”


End file.
